


The Hourglass

by snowflake97



Series: 365 Day Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Jed in the hourglass, M/M, NATM2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed's trapped in the hourglass. Expansion of his time in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hourglass

The sand poured onto his hat like heavy rain, forcing the brim of the hat down and misshapening the accessory. 

Sand was entering every crevice of the cowman, having filled his clothing, and it was painfully itchy. 

As Larry argued with Kahmunrah (which was time wasting in Jedediah’s opinion) the blond was minutes away from being suffocated by the sand, and no one was rushing to rescue him. 

Jedediah had somewhat believed Kahmunrah earlier, when he had said Larry had run off. The doubt in the business man was written all over the westerner’s face, and it was fortunate that Jedediah had been facing away from the Pharaoh, otherwise his doubt may have been used against him. 

Jedediah, though undoubtedly brave, was brimming with relief when Larry had finally got hold of him and the sand timer. 

He wasn’t sure why Larry wouldn’t take him out of the hourglass, instead leaving him in the irritating sand that almost killed him, but he was somewhat busy with the evil Pharaoh, so Jedediah excused him. When Larry dropped him though, he thought for sure he wasn’t going to make the fall, but luckily the framework of the hourglass prevented any damage. 

When he saw Octavius standing in front of the sand timer, not only did he feel relieved once more, he also felt delight at the sight of his best friend. 

After an emotional conversation (mostly from Jed, admittedly), and some smashing of glass, Jedediah slipped out of the sand timer. 

Resisting the urge to hug his saviour, the blond accepted the sword from his Roman friend, and joined the battle.


End file.
